


SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything [Podfic]

by greeniron



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton knows where his loyalties lie, and they have more to do with his handler than his employer. Phil Coulson takes his responsibilities seriously, and a big part of his job is protecting the agent in his care from any threat to his well-being.</p><p>At this rate, neither of them is going to get a date. Natasha Romanov has other ideas, and the only side she's on is her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462561) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



 

 

[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Scifigrl47/Shield%20Has%20Paperwork%20for%20Everything.mp3)  (86.1 MB)  |||   [M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Scifigrl47/Shield%20Has%20Paperwork%20for%20Everything.m4b) (87.0 MB)

 

Length: 1:30:09


End file.
